Runaway
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: Danny runs away, changes his name and meets Sam again after five years. Sorry, it's a stupid story. I just realized that I forgot the disclaimer, so I don't own Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh I hate California, why'd I ever leave Amity Park!"

**Flashback**

"Sam, there is something I must tell you right here and now..."

"Um, okay"

"You have little strand of spaghetti right here," leans in and kisses Sam.

"Looks like we've got some new lovebirds in town" Tucker said after walking in and seeing Sam and Gregor (Elliot) kissing.

"I guess so."

"Do you guys want to go bowling?"

"Sure, should we invite Danny?" Elliot suggested.

"Who's Danny?" Sam and Tucker said in unison.

"That's it, I'm out of here!" Danny said flying away from them.

Danny flew home through his parent's portal and to the only place that he could turn. Vlad's home. When he got out of the portal there was a note that read:

Daniel,

I knew that you'd leave your moronic father! I was taken to the ghost zone prison, but consider this my will. I leave everything to you, money, ghost things, my home, etc…

-Vlad

_Well at least now I have money, now what?_

**Flashback end**

It took Danny several minutes to contemplate what he should do with his life. Danny decided that he should first change his name so that no one would recognize him, he chose to stick with the first name Daniel, but if people prefer to call him Dan or Danny, so be it. He chose the last name Masters after his new "father". The other thing that he had to choose was where to live, since he lived in Amity Park, Pennsylvania, close to the east coast he decided to go to the west coast for a change in scenery.

It had been a few days short of five years since Danny left. He didn't look like himself, he was stronger, taller, got a haircut, and had a lower voice. Daniel had an internship at a television broadcasting station.

Daniel just got out of his Junior year of college, he was at a meeting for the station, at this meeting the boss explained that the singer Sam Fenton was going to be on the show on June 7th (6/7), (exactly five years after Danny disappeared). "Daniel" the boss began sternly, "this Fenton girl is around your age, you're going to be escorting her around town, you got a problem with that?" The boss asked venomously.

"No sir," Daniel answered stiffly.

"Great, she'll be here early tomorrow, until then, go home."

"Okay sir, I'll be here at 7 tomorrow morning," Daniel said while leaving.

_Sam Fenton, why does that name sound familiar? I know Fenton used to be my last name, but I don't remember having any relatives named Sam,_ thought Danny on his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day** Beep, beep, beep, beep… The alarm clock rang signaling that it was 6 am.  
>"Better hurry," Daniel said getting out of bed. He then got up, ran to take a shower, put on his usual blue jeans, blue sneakers, and black sweatshirt over a blue tee shirt, he messily combed his raven black hair and looked down at his watch, 6:30, <em>I can't make it through traffic and to the studio in a half hour, I hate to do this, but I have no other choice but to fly.<em>

"Going ghost!" He yelled quietly so that his neighbor's didn't think he was crazy, again.

He got to the studio in 20 minutes (the time it would've taken him on a normal day). He went around back and changed into Daniel Masters, when he got inside, he saw a girl that he had never seen before with black hair and stunning purple eyes that if you looked deep enough into then you would believe that she could see into your soul.

"Hello, are you Sam Fenton?" He said walking over to her.

"You say that like it's a question" She laughed.

"It is.

"Oh, then yes I'm Sam Mans- Fenton"

"Are you sure, you don't seem sure."

"Yes, I am San Fenton. This is my best friend and time manager Tucker"

"Well in that case, I'm Daniel Masters," he said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Daniel." She shook his hand.

"So, what is there to do here? We've got nothing to do until noon," Tucker finally spoke.

"Well, there's nothing to do here, but there's a lot to do in town. First I have to tell my boss that I'm here, wait here."

**With Sam and Tucker**

"Hey Tuck?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"It depends, what are you thinking?"

"That Daniel reminds me of Danny."

"Then I guess I am."

"Good, I'm not crazy."

**With Daniel and his boss** 

"Hey Boss, I'm here, I already met Sam."

"Okay Daniel, keep her happy."

"Got it." Daniel ran, but stopped around the corner from Sam and Tucker and heard them talking.

"It depends, what are you thinking?"

"That Daniel reminds me of Danny."

"Then I guess I am."

"Good, I'm not crazy."

"Hey guys, I'm back."

"Oh, hey Danny," Sam quickly covered her mouth.

"It's okay; I go by Daniel, Dan, and Danny. I don't mind which one."

"As long as you're okay with it, Danny."

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Sure, but can we grab some breakfast?"

"Okay," he took them to a café with Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian choices.

"So what'll it be?" Asked a waitress in a black apron.

"Tofu-soy melt with soy milk," Sam and Daniel answered together.

"Poached eggs with bacon." Tucker answered after.

"Okay, I'll be back later."

"So, Sam, Tucker, tell me about you two."

"Should we tell him?" Sam asked Tucker.

"I think so."

"Can you? I always cry."

"Sure Sammy."

"Never call me that again!"

"Sorry"

"Just tell him."

"Daniel, what Sam is speaking of is something that happened five years ago tomorrow. Our friend Danny ran away from home, the only reason that we are here is because Sam suspected that if we can get a message to Danny telling him to go back to his family in Amity Park, he would"

"Sounds interesting."

"Not really as interesting as heartbreaking."

"Is that why you called me Danny earlier?"

Sam nodded, "You sort of remind me of him."

"I'm fine with that."

"Okay, what'd you say your last name was?"

"Masters," Tucker and Sam busted out laughing. Danny couldn't help but quietly chuckle.

"Sorry."

"What's so funny?

"Nothing really. Quick question: Are you a clone?"

"No! What would make you think that?

"Nothing. Food's here"

"Tofu-soy melt with soy milk?"

"Here." Sam said happily.

"Eggs and bacon?"

"Here!"

"Another melt and milk."

"That would be me."

"Here's to hopping you find Danny and tell me why you're laughing." Daniel stated as they toasted.

"Danny, are you a vegetarian?" Sam asked him.

"Ultra- Recyclo."

"Me too! See Tucker it's not that strange."

"Yes it is, but now you have a friend to be strange with."

**3 hours later**

"Are you ready for your rehearsal?"

"Yeah, it's not like it's my first interview."

"I know, but our interviewer is never prepared and asks whatever pops into his head."

"It's okay Daniel."

"Okay. Just be aware that some are very random."

"I'll be fine." As Sam finished speaking a bright blue wisp of air flew out of Danny's mouth.

"Go to rehearsal. I'll be back soon." He left.

"Tucker, come here."

"What is it?"

"I was just talking to Daniel and I think he has a ghost sense and it just went off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll look around town, you go to rehearsal."

"Thanks Tuck."

**An hour later**

"Hey Tuck, find anything?

"No, are you sure you saw it?"

"Yes. I'm positive, I saw the ghost sen-"

"Hey guys, How was rehearsal, sorry I couldn't stay."

"It went well, where were you?"

"I just quickly had to check on something."

"Okay, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Do you guys want to see a movie?"

"Sure, which movie?"

"The Roommate!" Sam said quickly and enthusiastically.

"1408," Daniel yelled immediately after Sam stopped speaking.

"I refuse to see a movie about ghosts!" Sam yelled angrily.

"Why, are you scared?" Daniel said mockingly.

"No! I just hate those stereotypical ghost movies!"

"Stereotypical, how would you know, have you ever met a ghost?"

"Yes!"

"Who!"

"Danny Phantom!"

"Ha. Yeah right!"

"Whatever. Who cares if you believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you, I know Danny Phantom and he wouldn't mind the movie!"

"Let's just not go to the movie," Tucker suggested.

"Fine by me!"

"There's a carnival in town, do you guys want to go?"

"I haven't been to a carnival since before… the incident."

"It's okay, we don't have to go."

"It's fine, let's go. I'd like to learn more about you Daniel if that's okay."

"Me too."

"My favorite colors are black and blue; I've lived in California for almost five years. I was adopted at the age of fifteen. That's pretty much it. Your turn Tucker, short autobiography… GO!"

"I've lived in Amity Park my whole life, I am not adopted. I am in love with my PDA. I pretty much never trust people. That's it. Now Sam."

"I lived in Amity Park my whole life. I am a gothic Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. My life's too complex to be described.

"We're here!"

**Several hours later**

"Okay guys, it's seven, we should probably go."

"Okay Sam."

"Fine."

"See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Daniel."


	3. Chapter 3

**The following day June 7 (five years after Danny left) **

Daniel wore all black that day which included black jeans, black sneakers, and a black button-down shirt. He didn't have to be at work at a specific time on a normal day, but he wanted to get there so that he could talk to Sam and Tucker. He got to work at eight, not exactly early, but early for him who usually get's there at nine. When he had gotten there he saw his boss talking to Sam, he said: "Sorry Sam, but we can't do the interview today."

"But, it has to be today, if it's not today I'll have to wait another year."

"But our interviewer has food poisoning."

"Then have someone else interview me!"

"Like who?"

"Daniel Masters. He gets inside my head and understands me."

"I can't make him do that."

"Actually, I'd love to interview Ms. Fenton."

"Okay then, the interview will be right after her performance."

**Skip forward in the day, about to perform**

"Hello United States! Before I begin I'd like to say something to someone that I hope is watching this 'Hi Danny, it's me Sam from Amity Park five years ago. I'd just like to say that we miss you, all of us, Me, Tucker, Jazz, your parents, Tucker's parents, even my parents. We'd all love if you'd come back to Amity Park. I wrote a poem for you for more persuasion. It's called I know:

You probably don't  
>Want to hear it<br>But I know  
>I crushed your spirit<p>

I know he was  
>A big mistake<br>When we went to  
>The mall and the lake<p>

I know you were  
>Always there for me<br>Even when you were  
>Somewhere I couldn't see<p>

We don't know how  
>To get you back<br>But we've all tried  
>Even Jazz, Maddie, and Jack<p>

Okay, for my first song, I'm going to be singing **I Miss You**by: Miley Cyrus (sings I Miss You). Now I'd like to sing **I'm Only Me When I'm With You** by: Taylor Swift (sings I'm Only Me When I'm With You)."

**Camera Moves To Interview** 

"Hello Ms. Fenton, let me just say that was a lovely poem followed by an even lovelier performance. Also, if I was this Danny and I didn't have to work I'd be flying back to Amity Park."

"Thank you Mr. Masters, but I'd prefer to be called Sam."

"As you wish Sam, shall we begin the questions?"

"If I am correct, you just did by asking if we should begin."

"Touché."

"Thank you."

"Sam Fenton, is that your real name?

"Sam is, for the most part, but it's really Samantha, and Fenton, my name? Ha, I wish!"

"Why do you want it to be your name?"

"I chose the last name Fenton, because it was Danny's last name."

"Why is that special?"

"It is special because, before he disappeared, I was totally and completely in love with him."

"Interesting, why did you never tell him?"

"I was afraid it would ruin our friendship."

"Who were you speaking of in stanza 2 in your poem when you said 'I know he was a big mistake'?

"This guy Elliot from Michigan. He lied to me to get on my good side."

"It must've stunk to be Danny at that point in time."

"No duh."

"Why did you exaggerate 'even my parents' during the beginning before the poem?"

"My parents hated him, everyone knew that."

"Is it true that people called you two 'lovebirds' in high school?"

"Yes, we hated when peo- wait, how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess. Do you think that you'll ever find anyone like him?"

"No, he was too unique. He had this condition that only one other person on the earth has. But, that other person disappeared over a year before Danny did."

"Can you tell me about this condition?"

"I'm sorry but that's classified and not for me to tell. If he comes back I'll be sure that he contacts you and if he is up for it he will tell you."

"Well, I certainly do feel sorry for him."

"Why wouldn't you, he's missed so much in life."

"I feel even worse for you."

"What? Why?"

"You still love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I still truly love him."

"Would you mind if we took calls from our audience?"

"Not at all."

"There you have it. Call the number on the bottom of the screen if you have a question for Sam" Ri-

"Hello, you're live."

"Hi, my name is Jazz; I live in Amity Park and I-"

"Jazz hang up, the only reason that you should be calling is if Danny came back."

"Wait Jazz. How do you know Sam and Danny?"

"I'm Danny's older sister, so I've known Sam almost as long as Danny has."

"Okay."

"Bye Jazz."

"But I sti-"

"Maybe we can find someone less annoying and I'm neither mad at or hate."

"Okay, time for our next call," ring ri- "hello, you're live."

"Hello, my name is Vlad, I live in Wisconsin."

"Daniel, I specifically said no people I hate."

"Sam, why do you hate my dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

"DAD!" Vlad and Sam yelled in unison.

"Daniel, I guess that you should answer my question."

"Which is?"

"Are you two finally together?"

"Together, we just met yesterday!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, I must be thinking of a different Samantha Manson and Daniel Fenton."

"Vlad, you're still one crazed-up fruit-loop. That's not Danny Fenton, it's Daniel Masters! Isn't it?"

"Yes and no, and before you ask, no and no."

"What?"

"You see, I'm Danny Fenton, but I'm also Daniel Masters ever since the thing with Elliot.

"What about the other two no's?"

_I hope my parent's aren't watching_ Danny stood and did a back flip, while in mid air he changed to Danny Phantom "I've given up ghost fighting."

"So is that it, you're evil like your dad now?"

"Hey!" Vlad yells over the phone. Danny hangs up.

"No, I still fight on rare occasions, like yesterday, but I'm not evil."

"Good, because you were you'd be in the Thermos right now."

"You have one with you?

Opens purse and pulls out Thermos, "Always."

"Wow."

"Plus, your parents turned the Specter Deflector into a bracelet."

"Who knew they were that smart?" Ring. Ring, Ri-

"Hey! We resent that!" Danny's birth parents yelled over the phone.

"I'm guessing you saw."

"Yes, and you being Danny Phantom is okay. Daniel Masters… not so much."

"Well, he never did sign the papers, so I technically still am Danny Fenton and Phantom."

"So there's still a chance that I'm going to be Sam Fenton?"

"No, there is no chance that you are going to be Sam Fenton."

"Well, if there's no Sam Fenton, I guess this interview is over."

"There is no chance that you are going to be Sam Fenton… because you already are."

"Really, you mean it?"

"Of course, if you still want to be."

"Say yes Sam!" Maddie yelled over the phone.

"Goodbye Mom, Dad." Danny hangs up phone. "What do you say Sam? Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Ring, Ring, Ring, Ri-

"Finally!" five people yelled.

"What, who is this?"

"It's Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, and Valerie." They said each saying their own names.

"Oh… Um… Hi. Why are you watching?"

"We were watching TV and saw you two talking about Danny Fenton, we all remember tormenting you so we started watching."

"Oh, you are all great motivators, you know that?"

"Whatever Danny. Sorry for trying to destroy you."

"It's okay Valerie; I just hope that now you will listen to me when I say 'That was not my dog!'!"

"Bye guys," Sam said hanging up the phone.

"Okay, if there are any questions from viewers that we don't already know, it's your time to call."

Ri- "Hi, I'm Buenaventura"

"Nice to speak to you, what's your question?"

"It's not so much a question, as it is a request…"

"Okay.?"

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss…" By this time the whole studio was chanting.

They did and a huge flood of Awes flooded around them. Then something hit Danny in the back of the neck, thus ending the kiss. He turned around and saw the Gold and Blue Class ring from his freshman year that he was going to give to Valerie but was engraved with 'Sam'.

"Will you accept this as an engagement ring?"

"You know I don't care about material possessions as long as it's from you, it's perfect."

"Ha whelp, I tricked you! I am Skulker; I just wanted to see you and the Goth girl kiss!

"Thanks then Skulker." They hang up


End file.
